


up in the clouds

by 4416moon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: the sky is really pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4416moon/pseuds/4416moon





	up in the clouds

haechan loves to look at the sky.

he loves to watch the clouds move slowly across the light blue landscape and black birds flying freely between the light and grey masses of water vapor.

he wonders if the birds love the sky as much as he does, or if they hate it. he thinks if he was a bird he would never stop soaring through the upper atmosphere.

it's unfair to him that he doesn't get to fly like the clouds and the birds. he has no wings to spread, nothing to keep him up in the air. 

he sighs, but still watches the clouds pass by him longingly.

maybe if he wished hard enough, a staircase from the ground that he's laying on will appear and lead him to the home of the angels.

it's starting to rain. haechan stays on the ground.

he longs for the day his soul no longer trapped within a vessel. the day he can fly above the ground and the trees and fly alongside the winged and feathered creatures.

the day he can finally know what it's like to sing and play and dance on the white clouds with swirls of pink, blue, and yellow surrounding him.

but for now he's trapped. and his clothes and hair are wet from the drops of the sobbing sky. were the clouds crying for him? do the clouds long for him as he does them? he hopes so.

finally getting up, haechan makes his way back into his house and peels off the damp clothing he had been wearing. he replaces them with fresh, clean clothing and climbs into his bed.

that afternoon, haechan dreams of happiness in the colors of blue, white, yellow and pink.


End file.
